What Happened After
by writingtothewritingwriter
Summary: after DH but pre epillouge. first fanfic, not sure what direction to go with it yet. if i get good reviews i'll continue on with it, the first chapter should just set the tone for the rest of the story. rated T for paranoia and possible future chapters.


Harry awoke with a start as lightning flashed and thunder boomed. It was the day after the battle at Hogwarts, and he had only been able to sleep after being tricked into drinking a sleeping drought. Ginny, he noticed, had vanished from the room in which he was staying. She had been the one who had given him the cup of juice, and convinced him to relax in the common room. He tried to take in his surroundings, noticing that he was laying on a sofa, with a blanket tossed over him. The fire was crackling and there was a heavy rain hitting the shuttered window, with the occasional flash of light and roar that followed. No one else seemed to have been there, and that worried Harry a bit. He got up slowly, allowing his body time to wake up, and tried to remember the events that had lead to his falling asleep.

He had defeated Voldemort, the biggest, baddest dark wizard of them all, but the victory had come at a cost. He remembered the great hall. Tonks, Lupin, Fred, and all the other people… the bodies… that were there beside them. Those who hadn't died still paid the toll physically or mentally. After he sat with his friends and family and grieved their losses, he knew he was exhausted but couldn't sleep. He took to wandering a few of the halls alone, trying to think of nothing. Eventually Ginny had found him, near the room of requirement. She seemed strong for having borne witness to the battle, and with the loss of her brother.

She had told harry something about needing rest, and he only half listened. She took his hand and he followed her to the Gryffindor common room, where she sat with him for a bit, neither talking. They watched the flames of the fire dance and swirl for a bit, as though it would burn away the memories of what had happened. There was a loud crack and then appeared a rather worn looking house elf, carrying a silver platter with two goblets. Ginny had thanked him for bringing what she asked, and took the cups in hand. The elf disappeared and Ginny glanced at the goblets, she then handed Harry the one in her left hand, which he took and drank eagerly.

Soon after he found himself wavering a bit, his eyes felt heavy, and he knew he had to sleep. He tried to speak to Ginny but no words would come forth, and it took all his strength to move to a laying position on the couch. She got up, and placed a blanket over him, telling him she had given him what he needed and that he should sleep soundly. He watched her leave and then the sweet sleep embraced him…

Thinking of this, Harry was off in no time to find his friends. He went to the great hall, the ceiling mimicking the storm outside, and found the bodies were gone. There were a few people, mostly adults, sitting chatting quietly. They eyed him when he entered, but no one attempted to start a conversation. He walked between the tables until he found Mr. Weasely sitting with his head in his hands. Harry approached him and gently put his hand on his shoulder, hoping to gently bring him to his senses.

He gave a quick jerk and looked at Harry for several seconds before blinking and saying "Harry, m'boy, I thought you lost since last night! Where on earth have you been?"

to this he responded, "I'm sorry mister Weasely, I fell asleep in the common room last night… where is everyone?"

"Molly took them all back to the burrow, I was waiting around for you to show up so I could take you back but I couldn't find you."

"ok, so should we head back then? I mean, it would take a bit to get to hogsmeade so we could aperate but it wouldn't take too long…"

"yes and no Harry, we will aperate, but there's no need to go to Hogsmeade. The ministry has taken down all enchantments placed on Hogwarts except the anti-muggle ones so reconstruction can begin."

It cheered Harry to know Hogwarts would be repaired and opened for students again, the thought of it closing… it was just unacceptable. After a few minutes of idle chat, and observing ministry teams moving around the castle hurriedly mister Weasely thought it was time to go. He and harry both stepped and turned, and then spun through nothingness only to be placed back at the burrow feeling a bit inside out, but none worse for the wear. After all those terrible ordeals, he was finally home again.


End file.
